


Her

by ZeOtaku



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Be patient, Camp Camp - Freeform, Dark, Depression, Drunk Sex, Multi, Sex, but trust there'll be smut, i dont know what's going to happen, i'm still working on it, if there's no smut then there's rape, there's probably not gonna be smut at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeOtaku/pseuds/ZeOtaku
Summary: Gwen obviously isn't the happiest person in the world, but there's more to her life than she's willing to reveal to the campers, her parents or David.





	1. D.U.I.

"Gwen, this is the 5th time this year!"

"Dammit, David, I know!"

"But another charge? You really have to clean up your act, Gwen."

"David, I know! I just..."

 

 

 

Both of the two were riding in David's car, and David was driving- Gwen got her license suspended again for her 3rd DUI charge of the year. It started out simple- a simple 50$ fine, to a 250$ fine, to a week in jail and her license suspended for 3 months. Now, she's just coming from the county's jail after 2 weeks, and her license is suspended for a year. It's night time, and there's drizzle. David is not happy with her. He wasn't happy when she got her first charge, and his mood with her legal offenses have gotten a bit worse. But, he knew he couldn't stay mad at her forever.

Sighing, David said, "Gwen, you know you're not allowed to drink at **all**. It's in the camp contract. I really don't want to fire you, but I can't keep saving your tail from getting arrested. If you keep up this act, in a matter of time it's all going to affect you."

Gwen wasn't in the mood either- she usually was never in the mood, but she didn't feel like talking at all. All she could say was, "David, I know." Gwen's forehead was laying on top of the car's glove compartment and her hands were lying in front of her.

Even though David's temper was still a bit over than what he usually was, he does feel worry some for her. She's been acting strange since she's been applying to new jobs and him helping her. "Gwen..." She glanced over at her. "I know this isn't like you- I mean, it is-"

"Thanks a lot."

"You know what I mean, Gwen. What I'm trying to say is..." It was hard for David to say it, but he knew he'd have to address the elephant in the room. "If there's anything you need to talk about or vent out, I won't laugh. I'll have you know that I can be a very helpful person to talk to." He did the typical smile where he was trying to be soothing to her and a bit boastful.

Gwen glanced at David, them meeting eyes. She sighed, looking forward at the windshield. They were approaching the camp. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Are you absolutely sure Gwen? I'm sure there's something you need to talk about."

Gwen glanced back at him, this time giving him a cold eye. David figured he wasn't going to get anything out of here, sighing in disappointment. He wouldn't be the type to force her to talk. If she didn't want to talk, then David would understand. "Alright." A bit saddened, his usual happy-go-lucky demeanor was back more the less. He was hopeful for Gwen.

Parking the car in its place, he turned the ignition off. He opened the door, and Gwen got out along with him. "Well, it's night time," David "observed."

"Yea, no shit," Gwen replied.

"Oh, come on, Gwen. Don't be so gloomy. It's night time, and if they're all asleep, we can go ahead and watch something Teen rated."

Gwen just wanted to get some sleep. She was tired as hell. "No thank you, I'm gonna head off to my cabin. Good night, David." She started walking off to her cabin.

"Well, good night to you too Gwen!" David just saw it as Gwen simply need some rest to clear her mind a bit. Gwen did need to clear her mind, but she also didn't want to deal with **anyone at all.**  

She was clearly wrong about the rest part.

In her Dr. Who PJs, she couldn't go to sleep at all. She was tired, but her eyes were glued open. Not even reading any good yaoi was enough to make her doze off, and one comic usually did the job. On top of that, she was stressed as hell. Another DUI charge... not only her job was at stake, but she really couldn't fuck up anymore. Sure, she was being paid minimum wage, but at least she had money in her pocket. Not to mention, her criminal record could keep her from getting hired in any office job- God knows what retail has in store- and if she did get another charge, David was right. He couldn't save her. She could end up in jail, except it wouldn't be for a week or two... 

This was all getting in her mind. If only she could forget this ever happened.

She could.

Putting her phone on her bed screen side up so she could see, she got out of bed and went to her desk, turning on the lamp on the desk's light. It gave enough vision to see what she was doing, but not to cause any suspicion. She looked in one of her drawers and got a key out and got a case from under her bed. She always told David this was just some "extra tools in case anything broke" and David bought it. However, only she knew what in her. Unlocking the case was some wine- MD20/20. It was cheap as hell, but it was the most she could afford to get some booze.

Taking a bottle of Dragon Fruit and cracking it open, she decided that maybe just a bit would be good to sleep to...


	2. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen goes canoeing with Max today.

It's adventure camp day. Half of the campers went with David, who was ecstatic as always, and the other half went with Gwen, who was still recovering from her hangover. She overslept, was late, had a fucking major headache- today was just not a good day.

They're were going canoeing- it was 2 person per boat. David's team would go clockwise around Spooky Island while Gwen's team would go counterclockwise. To her surprise, Max didn't go with his usual "friends" (it was hard to say friends because Max hated everyone but Nikki and Neil the least), but actually volunteered to go with Gwen. If it was David, it was obviously to antagonize him and make his life hell, but it was with her- he'd make this trip around hell, but she knew he was scheming something.

Hopping in the Canoe with Max, she decided to stay quiet- she tried to wash the scent of alcohol from her body, and she did do somewhat of a good job, but if you were close enough you could definitely smell she's been drinking. She could tell Max wanted to do this- not canoe as a whole but canoe with her- for malicious intent since he had that smirk on his face when he was planning nothing good.

After about canoeing a quarter of the way, he finally spoke. "You know, it really is refreshing to be canoeing with the Drunk Queen of the Year. Really, four fucking charges in on year, and your license suspended? How fucking one-sided your character can be?" He chuckled a bit. Gwen's face stayed in her typical "not in the mood." "And then you drink yourself to sleep? Wow, Gwen. You're not even 40 and you're going through your midlife crisis."

"What do you want? I'm not an idiot- you obviously chose me to extort me. It's not gonna work again." Gwen thought she was one step ahead. Max fueled off of her reacting, and if she didn't react, he wouldn't get anything.

"Oh, that's a real large assumption, Gwen. But now that you mention it, I did see a little something you were doing. You have the hots for David, don't you?"

"Listen, buddy, we're just friends, okay?" She kept her best to keep level-headed. She didn't know what he was planning, but as long as she didn't get offended or let a vulnerability show, she should be immune.

"I know you were jacking off to David."

"Oh, that's a real large assumption," Gwen said mocking him. Something about her masturbating to David? Max must've been running out of ideas. "I wouldn't do that, and even if I did, you don't have any proof." She thought that should really throw him off.

"Really? I have video proof."

Gwen's whole expression changed from level-headed to freaked-out. "What the fuck?! When?!" 

"Just now." He revealed his phone in his hoodie pocket, which the camera app was open and on record. "Really? David?" He put the phone back in his pocket.

Asides from being flustered, she blushed too. This was a bit... embarrassing. She just admitted to masturbating to David. Damn it. Max was always ahead of her. She might've been booksmart, but Max...

Groaning, she got close to Max. "Listen, you prepubescent piece of shit. Tell anyone and I swear I'll find a way to legally torture you."

"Jesus Christ, Gwen, how fucking stupid can you be? I haven't even stopped recording yet. Dumb ass millennials. You know, besides it being 'legal' torture, I think you just threatened me, which is a legal offense. That'd add to your shitty record Gwen."

Going back to her side of the boat, she was letting her emotions get the best of her. "Well, I can get you for extortion! You're not as smart as you think you-"

He pulled out the phone and started cropping the original video. "Gwen, I just wanna tell you that if I crop where you admitted to jacking off to David to just about now, you have no proof that I'm even blackmailing you."

Gwen couldn't do anything but look at him angered and flustered. He had her beat. The only thing she could say is, "What do you want?!"

"You know, Gwen. Besides being a fucking complete dumbass, you are kinda cute when you look like you don't know what just happened."

Just as she was about to say something, to her surprise, Max climbed over to her side and met her with a french kiss. Both of his hands were on her tits, and while he was still kissing her, was massaging her breasts. He did get her in the mood by feeling that her nipples were hard, but that's where he pulled back- he didn't know if she'd turn crazy when she was horny. Gwen throughout the whole experienced was just frozen and completely surprised- her whole face turned red. She could barely find words to describe it, but she did speak, "What the fuck..."

"If you care about your life, **you** shouldn't tell anyone." He put the emphasis on you, most likely to mock her.. Before she spoke, which he could tell which would be all vent, he stopped her. "Now, hold on there. I'll make it even for now to calm you down. I could tell you something to help get your already miserable life on a better track."

She was going to vent a bit, but she calmed her self down. "First of all, fuck you for that. Why the fuck am I supposed to listen to a 10 year old on how to get my life together when you haven't even reached puberty yet?"

"Hmm, I don't know Gwen. Take one of your useless shitty degrees, say psychology, and I don't know, become a fucking therapist? Grab a bank loan and don't blow it on your shitty cheap wine or drugs- you seem like the person to do drugs. Anyways, you can either use that money to rent out a space at a office building or if you get enough money, buy a space and invest in it. I'd expect someone who came from college to know that, but then again we had Bush in office."

It looked liked she was going to same something, but you know... he was actually right. All she could say was, "Fuck you."

Max knew she knew he was right, and her saying "Fuck you" was really her saying, "Thank you" to him. "Meh, don't mention it."

"Can we just fucking finish going around? We're almost a quarter of the way done." She did actually want to thank him. But after extorting her and molesting her, it would seem weird. 

* * *

The counselors are doing their final roll call of the day before sending the campers to the cabins. Gwen's in her room, filling out some paperwork and making a plan, reflecting off a what Max said. Suddenly, there's a knock on her cabin's door. "Come in," she said ever so tiredly.

Opening the door was Max. He yawned a bit, tired. "You said wanted to see me before I went to bed, right? Make it quick before I decide to sleep in your room."

She glanced at him. "Can you help me?"

"Can I touch?"

"Fine, no! You're still going to anyways." She groaned, but sighed after. She shifted her chair towards him. "Just listen. Don't take this personal, and don't tell anyone I told you about this. I still fucking hate you..."

"Mhm."

"...and if it were up to me I'd fucking kill you..."

"Mhm."

"But.... thank you."

Max was a bit questioning. She would've thought she'd just not listen to him at all. "You're welcome...? I don't understand what you're trying to pull here."

"Just go the fuck to sleep. You don't need to understand."

"Sure, you too. I don't need to understand." He closed the door. He needed to understand. He thought Gwen would be the type of person to just leave it back at the canoe. Well, for now, it was beyond his understanding and for his caring. He was tired. He headed back to his cabin to fall asleep.

Gwen stayed up a bit longer, just thinking. She eventually went to bed, and a quick smut fanfiction of Yuri On Ice ended her night off.

 


	3. Business Loan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen goes to the bank to get a business loan. Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your fucking chapter. I'm going to make a JoJo fanfic that's E for Everyone because it's going to be a fucking JoJoke.

"So, Gretchen, that's your name, right?"

"This was off to a great fucking start", Gwen thought. "I forgot to take my pills, I'm late to this meeting and they already butcher my fucking name. Just play it cool Gwen.  You look like a BAD BITCH. Damn, Harrison knows how to do hair and dress. I should've taken theater camp when I was younger..." She cleared her throat, putting on her "fake smile." "It's Gwendolyn, sir."

She looked pretty good. Harrison and Dolf dressed her up that morning- she was wearing the typical blue business suit and skirt and her black purse was around her shoulder. She had black stockings and brown heels, and her hair was done.

"Alright, Gina. I'll be taking a look at your folder." The representative's started to sort through the folder Gwen- it was her business loan application.

Gwen's thoughts were shooting more shade than a teenage girl who has no understanding of the meaning of "chill." "Absolutely fucking great. Might as well should've gotten used to it- how the fuck is Gwen even hard to pronounce? It's a ONE FUCKING SYLLABLE WORD!" She kept her smile though. She couldn't let that crack. She was already freaking out a bit. She should've taken her pills, dammit.

"Alright. So, Gwendolyn-" Gwen's mind must've cleared for that time and she sighed in relief. Finally. "-you work at a summer camp, am I correct?" The representative she was talking to had a bit of skepticism in his tone, and Gwen was expecting it.

"Well, you know, it's just something to do for the summer. Gotta help the kids, you know?" Gwen's dignity broke.

Her thoughts went rambling again. "Jesus fucking christ, that was a terrible excuse."

"Alright. You work at the summer camp which goes by the name Camp Campbell, and your employer is... Cameron Campbell? I've seen a few of his records, and it seems like he's..." The representative went back to his file drawer and looked at the folder for Mr. Campbell. "Let's see- Cameron Campbell. In debt of over thirty million dollars, imprisoned, has been a debt holder for 10 years and has negative credit...? Is that even possible."

"If this fucker is the reason why I can't get this loan, when he gets out of Super Guantanamo, I will fucking castrate him," Gwen thought. Her smile was breaking and she was noticeably sweating. She just needed to keep her cool until this whole meeting was over with- she'd get the money and hurry and take Max's idea. Thinking of that piece of shit made her even angrier.

"Well, you know," Gwen started, "The employee doesn't directly reflect his employee, and this meeting has nothing to do with him, sir." She felt like that should do it.

"To correct you, the employee reflects his boss-" Gwen's dignity went down ever further, and shit, did she repeat employee?! "-However, you are correct. My apologies for getting off track and talking about your boss. Lemme looking through your files, Ginny."

"Oh, for FUCK'S sake! Gwen and Ginny doesn't even sound remotely alike!" Gwen's mind was erupting. She just needed to her keep her cool. Yea, her cool.

The representative went back to his file drawer and started looking for Ginny. "Let's see... Wait a second, it was Gwendolyn, correct?"

"Yes sir. Gwendolyn," she replied. Gwen was noticing something about the representative, just like all of them... they were all usually snarky or rude, but with other people, they weren't. Why her...? Was there something unprofessional about her? Harrison and Dolf might be from two different camps, but Dolf's excellent eye for art and Jews and Harrison's flamboyance and theater skills should've made her look as sharp as she possibly could.

The representative grabbed the folder and looked through it. "Let's see, Gabriela..." Gwen stopped questioning it. "You have an okay credit score. 680- wait, what's this? A student loan debt?"

"Fuck, I forgot about that!" Gwen almost said that out loud, but she only kept it a thought.

"Well, you know. I do still have those degrees in liberal arts and psychology!" Gwen said aloud. Maybe that'd make it seem worthwhile.

The representative gave her a cold eye. Probably not. "Let's see. You work at a summer camp, your employer seems to be a debt holder and incarcerated, you have two degrees which is a good thing, but you still have your student loan debt. Gania, you are an interesting individual. You want to start a business for therapy. I'll have my team look over this, and we'll decide if you qualify for this loan. I'll be right back." The representative stood up from his chair and went inside a door.

Now that it was only Gwen, her head flopped onto the table, breathing heavily. Her smile broke and she was muttering, "Fuck me, shit, goddammit," basically any swear word and combination possible. She fucking blew this interview. Of course she did, she forgot to take her pills. This was a fucking flop. She had about a minute to herself before she started fixing herself up and putting on her smile. At about that time, her representative came back.

"Well, Ginger, me and my team has decided that you do not qualify for a business loan. I honestly do feel that you weren't too qualified in the first place, but I do commend you..." While the representative was rambling on, Gwen's whole demeanor changed. She dropped the smile, putting on her usual scowl. She took a deep sign before pressing the bridge of her nose.

She snapped. "Do you fuckers have the fucking common courtesy of a fucking dog?!" She got up and slammed the table- she made quite a scene in the bank and shut her representative up. "I swear to god every time you mispronounce and butcher my fucking name, I feel like throwing this fucking table over! It's not Ginger, or Gina, or fucking Gretchen. It's Gwendolyn! GWENDOLYN! DO I HAVE TO FUCKING BRAND IT ON YOUR DICK SO EVERY TIME YOU TAKE A PISS YOU REMEMBER MY FUCKING NAME?! And second of all, what the hell is about me that you have to be, I don't fucking know, blatantly fucking rude to my face?! I know I'm not the most professional fucking person in this bank, but for FUCK'S SAKE-" She slammed the table so hard that it actually broke- everyone in the bank heard the wood crack.

Gwen stared at it with a blank expression on her face before calming herself down. Before the representative got a chance to speak, she took her wallet out from her purse, took out the $153 she was carrying in cash, threw it to him and flipped him off. "Eat my ass." Gwen finally walked off.

"Uh... you don't have to pay for the table, Gwendolyn...?" It left everyone in the bank speechless.

 

Gwen was holding it in. David was there yet. Good, She sat on the side of the bank and started bawling. Things were always like this, she thought, so why of all times did she snap and start to cry? She was just fucking tired of this shit. All of a sudden, in the midst of her crying, a mysterious hooded man walked past her and dropped a card. It landed under her thighs, as she was sitting fetal position. She opened her legs a bit and picked up the card. it had a number... it was a local number. She looked at the man who walked past her, wiping her tears. Did he drop this... for her?

In the distance, she saw the camp car. "Fuck," she thought. She wiped her tears away, stood up and dusted herself off. She didn't want to hear David's bickering on about "Peace, love, believe, Campe Diem."

* * *

 

It's 3 days later.

"Alright, campers. Before you guys go to bed, I would like to make a very important announcement. Gwen?" David was cheery, and Gwen... was cheery. She was hiding something behind her back. David winked at her a bit.

"Alright, alright. Let me show you." She stuck out a briefcase she had behind her back in the air. "I GOT THE LOAN, MOTHERFUCKERS!" A few claps arose from some of the campers.

Nikki was clapping. "Yay! Gwen! What's a business loan?"

Max always had something snark to say, and wasn't clapping. "It's something when you can't afford a real business. Can we go the fuck to sleep now, David?"

David's happy demeanor went down and went over to max to reprimand. "Now, Max, what did I tell you about cursing at camp?"

Max replied, "What the hell? Gwen just dropped the fucking F-bomb, dude!"

Gwen got bored and headed off to David's cabin, but not after changing into her PJs, putting the briefcase up and grabbing a little something. She wanted to hold a little surprise for David.

She was sitting on David's bed, waiting for him to walk in. He eventually did, a bit tired of getting campers to sleep- finally. He sighed a bit, looking at Gwen. "Oh! Gwen, I didn't expect you to be here! I'm guessing you wanna throw a party just for the two of us? What movie do you wanna watch? Should I get the popcorn machine?"

Gwen chuckled a bit. "Oh, David, you're such a virgin. Grow the fuck up. We're not throwing that type of party." She had something behind her back which she revealed to him- a 12-pack of beer and a bottle opener. She started heading over to David. David kinda flinched.

"A-Alcohol? Gwen, you know-"

"Oh, can it, dumbass. You're legal, I'm legal, now let's get wasted." She popped one of the bottles and gave it to him. David blushed, taking it.

"W-well, you know... maybe one bottle wouldn't hurt...?"

 

* * *

 

Both Gwen and David are wasted and having drunken sex, and Netflix is on playing some Doctor Who- obviously Gwen's choice. Gwen is on top, hopping up and down on David's woody since it's almost the climax. One of David's hand is on one of Gwen's tits, fondling while the other one is groping her soft to touch ass.

This isn't Gwen's first time, and even for someone who's done it before, she can't help but to moan. "J-Jesus fucking Christ, Davey... for a fucking virgin who taught you how to fuck like a beast?" It was obvious Gwen was the dominant one.

"Gwen... you're so tight..." Both of them were blushing, but David was embarrassed as hell. Being ordered around by Gwen. It was fucking hot, but he was still a virgin... it was all so new. He didn't know what to do or say.

Gwen started bouncing up and down, riding him faster and faster. "Come on, little virgin boy... How longer can you keep up? Don't tell me that you're gonna give out already."

David couldn't take anymore. "G-Gwen...! I'm about to cum...!" His hands tightened on her.

Gwen didn't go easy on David, not even on his first time. And for a first timer, she really had to say this would be memorable- if she didn't forget it since she was still drunk. "Come on already, then! Fill me the fuck up!"

Finally, David's testicles gave out and he shot his hot seed into Gwen. Gwen looked up, her eyes twitching. She let out a load moan in response before ejaculating on David's dick as well, falling limp on his body. "Fuuuuuuck...~"

"Gwen... that was so good..." David was huffing and puffing, and so was Gwen.

Gwen whispered in his ears. "For a virgin boy, you made me cum on your first time." She lifted her hips and got his member out of her- Camping must've made David a bit hung- he had a 9in. David's jizz started coming out of Gwen and it was still coming out of him. She rolled and laid next to David, making out with him for a bit before taking a contraceptive pill, which was on the the floor next to the bed. She then grabbed a blanket and her clothes, wrapping the blanket around her.

David sat up, chuckling a bit. "Are you really gonna go out like that, Gwen?"

"Who's up besides us? I don't think 10 year olds are capable of boners, anyways. Byeeeee, David." She gave a weak wave before leaving.

"Campe Diem..." David passed out before he could even say Gwen's name.

 

While heading over to her cabin, Gwen was muttering to herself about how great that sex was. She really wanted to fucking David again, but then again, she couldn't make her whole life fucking David. It'd lose the fun. But it was fun. All of a sudden, she heard a bit of something, shooting her eyes up and looking around. Nothing... "Urghh... I'm drunk, right? Probably a hallucination. I really need to get some sleep...."

Gwen went to her cabin and did fall asleep.

* * *

 

It's 3 days after the bank meeting, in the morning. Gwen is wearing a similar fashion of clothing, thanks to Harrison and Dolf. David drops her off in front of a different bank. "Have a great day, Gwen! And get that bank loan!"

"Sure, whatever. Cya later." Gwen let off a small wave before waiting for David to leave. She watched the car make a turn, and waited then after that to make sure he was gone. She looked around, and started walking away from the bank.

She was seemingly walking around, looking for something. She was being a bit cautious and aware of her surroundings, a bit scared if anyone might see her. This was something she didn't want anyone to see, not even David and especially not that fucker Max. She would never hear the end of it from the both of them.

She then turned into an alleyway. It was the same hooded man from 3 days ago. She took the card out of her purse and gave it to him. "Gwendolyn."

He nodded. There was a pick up truck, and it had a whole bunch of briefcases in it. He was looking through it, trying to find one.

Gwen opened her mouth too soon. "So, where's the money-?"

All of a sudden, the man grabbed her by one of her arms and pinned her to the wall. Her facial expression went from a bit frightened to extremely frightened. She was breathing heavily- it was obvious she didn't know why he did that or what she did wrong. He spoke. "Listen, bitch. I'm the one who gives the orders around her." She couldn't see his face- his face was completely hooded by his jacket. He started scaling. "You know, have anyone told you that you looked... rapable?"

Gwen was genuinely regretting this. Was she about to get raped. She was breathing so heavily, hoping that she'd just get this and it over with.  With his other arm, he nudged the suitcase on her breastbone. Gwen stayed quiet the whole time. "Here's the money. You already know the deal- we discussed this over the phone.  I want this paid back in full by the deadline, or I'll take whatever I want from you. And taking it how you look rapable, you'd really want to pay this back. Understood?"

Gwen stayed quiet. She was too petrified to speak.

"Are you fucking mute?! I asked you if it was understood!"

Gwen snapped back to reality. "Y-yes! Yes sir!"

The man let go of her and dropped the brief case. He went to the truck, hopping it. "Glad I could do business with you. I'll be back her when the deadline comes. Have fun with the money." He started the truck and drove off. Gwen was left in the alleyway, almost speechless- the money! She went to check the briefcase, and it was full of money. 

She was at a mix of emotions. She laughed out loud because she finally got the money, but she also felt a sense of fear and regret... maybe she should've thought this through... She was scared for her life, but she finally had the money...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to go on another 3-4 week hiatus.


End file.
